Weakness
by rowan1
Summary: No, it's not a story about Wufei...sorry. As usual it's a Zechs and Noin fic. I can't help myself...I just love those wacky kids.


Note: This is a companion piece to my story Control. You don't necessarily need to read that work to understand this one but it couldn't hurt. For those of you who have read it, this is the story from Zechs' point of view.

Weakness

By Rowan

Click. The door finally unlocked. Under normal conditions Zechs Merquise could have worked the flimsy dorm room lock open in a matter of seconds, but since he was doing the job with one hand it took considerably longer than usual. He looked at the off-white cast that covered his right arm and shook his head. _I can't wait to get rid of this cast. Damn thing itches like hell. _Zechs further contemplated the utter inconvenience of having his arm incased in itchy plaster for a brief moment until a slight noise alerted him. _Someone's coming._ The sound of foot steps in the corridor told him it was time to enter the room before he was forced to explain exactly why he had left the infirmary and jimmied the lock to Cadet Noin's quarters.

He quickly opened the door and slipped inside the darkened room, closing the door softly behind him. He listened breathlessly to the soft footfalls as they passed the room and went on down the hall. _That was close. _Relaxing a bit, he found a light switch and soon the room's features came into view. Noin's quarters were neat as always, so much like his own. They were each highly organized individuals: a place for everything and everything in its place. _Just another one of the many things we have in common. _He thought as he settled down into a large chair to wait for Noin to come home.

Deep down Zechs knew that he shouldn't be here. Breaking and entering was a crime after all, but he simply had to see Noin. The raven haired beauty was his weakness and it had been so long since he had last looked into those bottomless blue eyes, that he could no longer just lay around the infirmary waiting for her to make a move. _Besides if she had come to see me like I had requested I would not have had to take such drastic measures._

He reached up with his good arm and removed his heavy, metal helmet from his head. He sighed as the cool air touched his brow. _No need for masks with her._ _Tonight I need her to see me. _He thought as he examined the mask in his hand, before setting it on the floor beside the chair. Zechs wasn't exactly sure as to what was going to happen tonight, but he knew that his relationship with Noin would never be the same. 

Actually, he had known that ever since their fateful return from an Alliance training conference three weeks ago.

***

"Well that was an utter and complete waste of time. Wouldn't you say Zechs?" Noin asked glancing over towards him. They sat on opposite sides of an Alliance transport, having just finished a weeklong conference on diplomacy, and were on their way back home. Zechs carefully eyed his companion before answering. Even in the dim light of the transport she was achingly beautiful.

"If Treize thought it important for us to attend that alliance conference then it was not a waste of time." That was the good soldier in him speaking. A small frown played on Noin's lips. _She's quite sexy when she pouts, although she's even better when she's flustered._ He leaned over towards her. "Besides we were able to spend a week together off base." _Best week of my life, especially that afternoon we skipped out on the conference and went to the beach. Even if those children did scream at me because my mask scared them. Seeing Noin in that bikini was certainly worth it. _Zechs thought. "That was worth any amount of boredom wouldn't you agree?" He whispered a sly smile playing on his lips. _I think I'll have a little fun with her. _"Although it was too bad they gave us separate rooms."

A faint blush started to creep across Noin's face. Zechs loved to tease her by flirting. It was a game that they had played for years. However, lately Zechs was having trouble letting it remain a game. In reality, he was head over heels for his friend and struggled daily to keep his feelings for her in check. _The thought of sharing a bed with her definitely has possibilities. _His smile widened at the thought.

"I think that helmet is cutting off the circulation to your brain." Noin snapped. _Good old Noin…she always has a comeback. _Her fast wit was one of the things that had first drawn Zechs to her. Whenever self doubt or the guilt of his existence began to plague Zechs, Noin could be counted upon to bring him out of it with her sharp wit. 

Zechs looked up when Noin suddenly shifted in her seat. _That comment must have really gotten to her. It's not like Noin to blush like that._ Zechs couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his usually controlled and reserved Noin squirming and blushing in her seat like a schoolgirl. 

Zechs chuckled lightly. "Why Noin I do believe you're blushing?" Before he realized what he was doing Zechs reached out and brushed her cheek. The feel of her smooth skin beneath his fingers was beyond description.

Noin leaned away from his hand, a rather fierce look on her face. "Zechs unless you want me to break your hand, I'd suggest you don't try that again."

Her comment took him completely off guard. He looked at his hand as if it had a mind of it's own. _Shit, I'm too weak to control my hormones and now I've managed to upset her. _"I'm sorry Noin that was highly inappropriate of me." He said confusion evident in his voice. _Why is she acting this way? I realize that I was slightly forward in my actions but for Noin to threaten me…_ "Please forgive me for my rudeness."

She looked up at him, her features softening. She sighed. "No, I'm sorry Zechs. It's just that I…"

Noin wasn't able to finish her sentence as the transport erupted into flames around them.

***

Somehow Zechs managed to open his eyes. He tried to move but found that his body was in far too much pain to listen to him at the moment. He could smell the smoke from the still flaming remains of the transport plane around him. 

__

Damn rebels. I had heard that the alliance had been having trouble keeping the peace in this sector but I hadn't even conceived things were this bad. Mentally he gave himself a quick once over. Arm broken, cuts, bruises, and from the ache in his chest Zechs could tell that he had sustained some sort of internal injury. _I suppose Noin will have to find another sparing partner for a few weeks_. 

__

Noin… He thought. _Oh God where is she? Is she all right?_ He looked around the clearing where he lay as best he could, but did not see her. He struggled to prop himself up so that he could take a better look. He realized that the sudden movement was a mistake almost instantaneously as his body was racked with pain. The scenery around him swam before his eyes for an instant before everything went black.

***

Sometime later Zechs was awakened by the feeling of cool air caressing his face, his entire face. Someone had taken his helmet off. He panicked for an instant before he recognized the familiar scent of Noin's vanilla hand lotion. 

He felt her gently brush his bangs back from his face. _I need to open my eyes, and see if she's all right_. He was about to do just that when he felt her lips brush against his. He kissed her back with as much strength as he could muster in his present condition. 

__

I'm starting to hallucinate. She's not kissing me. This can't be real. He thought as he opened his eyes. He was met with the sight of a very flustered Noin pulling away from him. 

"Noin why?" He managed to choke out. 

She ran a hand through her dark hair. "Shh don't try to talk. You need to rest. Your body took a beating in the crash." She said avoiding his gaze.

_Rest hell_. He thought. _Sorry Noin, but I am not going to blow what could be my last chance to tell you how I feel._

"No Noin I need to tell you I…" Zechs closed his eyes and began to cough. "I, I…" He opened his eyes for an instant before he lost consciousness once again. 

***

When he awoke a few days later in the infirmary Zechs had asked to see Noin, but he was told that she was too busy with debriefing and her own recovery to visit. In fact he had received that same excuse for the past three weeks. Zechs knew that Noin was avoiding him. What he couldn't figure out was why. _Was it the kiss?_ Zechs shook his head, it didn't matter, whatever Noin's reasons for avoiding him were, he was going to discover them tonight.

He heard her light footsteps in the corridor. She was mumbling something to her self as she opened the door. She stopped and looked around the room a moment. _Probably confused about the lights being on_. He thought watching her. She was gorgeous. The thin tank top she wore clung to her body in all the right places, and her skin was slightly flushed from her workout. She stood there oblivious to his presence. Soon she shrugged her shoulders and threw her gym bag towards the chair Zechs was sitting in.

"Hey watch it." He called, barely dodging the bag. He turned towards her. 

Her eyes widened in shock. "Zechs what are you doing here?" If Zechs didn't know better he'd have said that Noin was nervous.

"We need to talk and since you wouldn't come to me I figured I'd come to you." He said taking a step closer to her.

"Talk about what?" She squeaked.

__

She is nervous. Well, this could be interesting. "You know what Noin." He taunted drawing ever closer to her.

Noin ran a hand through her hair and let out a shaky breath. "Look Zechs I'm sorry I took off your mask. I had to bandage that wound. I couldn't let you bleed to death could I?" She stammered.

__

What…that's not why… Zechs had to fight the urge to laugh. _Does she honestly think that's why I'm here? No, she knows exactly why I'm here._ He stepped closer. "We both know that's not why I'm here Noin."

Noin froze. An emotion Zechs couldn't quite read playing on her face. "Oh that, um… I shouldn't have. I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again. I just lost control for a moment. I promise you Zechs I'll never allow myself to act so recklessly again." He was very close to her now. So close they were almost touching.

__

I'll have to make her break that promise. Zechs smiled and shook his head. "Noin I like it when you're reckless." He whispered and closed the gap between them. He had planned on drawing things out a bit longer, but then he couldn't resist touching her now that they were so close.

"Wha…"Once again Noin wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as Zechs' mouth met hers.

Zechs gave in to his weakness and he had never felt so good. 

Author's note: Well? Cheers or jeers people? Let me know what you think. Feed back prompts me to write new things faster. 

Once again thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my last work. I hope this was partly what you were hoping for in a sequel. I may try to write about what happens later that night if I can keep from bursting into giggles at the thought of my writing a lemon.


End file.
